In the operation of a camera, a shutter is opened to permit exposure of the photographic film. To operate a shutter, a lever is typically employed to activate the shutter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,034 provides a camera mechanism in which a shutter plate operating member is mounted for movement between a cocked position and a rest position. When a button is pressed, the lever is released from the cocked position to activate the shutter.
It is desirable to have a lever cocking apparatus which is simple in design, reliable, provides for a reduction of the number of mechanical components required within a camera, does not damage the filmstrip, and provides quiet operation. Such a lever cocking apparatus should cycle between a cocking and rest position for each film frame advance, independent on the length of film which has been previously advanced.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a lever cocking apparatus which is simple in design, reliable, provides for a reduction of the number of mechanical components required within a camera, and provides quiet operation. Such a lever cocking apparatus should cycle between a cocking and rest position for each film frame advance, independent on the length of film which has been previously advanced.